Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate)
The fifth installment of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features a huge ensemble of anime characters (total of over 100 characters), is split into six parts, taking place in Mission: Impossible - Fallout, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, The Man From U.N.C.L.E, Ready Player One, Maze Runner: The Death Cure and Hobbs & Shaw. Imagined in Dolby Cinema (for all parts), RealD 3D for Parts 1-2 and 4, IMAX for Parts 1 and 3-6, and IMAX 3D for only Part 4. Parts 1 and 5 specially formatted in IMAX, with Part 1 for only two action sequences, and Part 5 entirely (although it is entirely 2.35:1 regularly). Distributed by Toho, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, 20th Century Fox (owned by Disney) and Universal Pictures. Ext. means Extra; Inc. means Inclusion Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks (E: Echo) * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale) Theme: Before My Body is Dry/ambigious * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Black Swordsman God Rush) Theme: Swordland * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Alicization Sniper-Bow Longshot) Theme: She Has to Overcome Her Fear/SOLITARY BULLET * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) Theme: Excalibur * Medusa - Karen Stassman (GORGON!) '''-E- '''Theme: A Myth Attacking * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (DTR!) Theme: Ping Pong Circulate * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Silver Crescent Rose) Theme: Red Like Roses * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Rod) Theme: Shiny Ray * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Golden Strelizia) Theme: Vanquish (Strelizia Awakening) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Two-Star Uniform Delinquent) Theme: New World Symphony * Aqua - Faye Mata (Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris)) Theme: Fantastic Dreamer * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Death Punch Man) Theme: Saitama's Theme * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) Theme: Lilac * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu-Shinzui Dusk) Theme: Suck Your Blood * Tomoyo Kanzaki - Shaena'e Moore (Closed Clock Dusk) '''-E- '''Theme: OVERLAPPERS * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Ultimate Shinja-Koketsu) Theme: Flower Wreath * Ram and Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker (Twin Power: Oni's Wrath) Theme: Call of the Witch * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Razorsharp Dance) Theme: smile/sorrow * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Blades of Alfheim) Theme: Sky the Graffiti * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) Theme: Lay Your Hands on Me * 9'a - Justin Briner (Alpha Strike) Theme: Lotus * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Rod) Theme: Mind Conductor * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) Theme: majestic rose * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) '''-E- '''Theme: Shikkoku no Campanella * Yuna - Ryan Bartley (Operation Soundwave) Theme: longing * Klein - Kirk Thornton (The Extreme Reaver) Theme: With My Friend * Hiro - Matt Shipman (True Strelizia Apath) Theme: cAGE * Hamilton Uno Ror - Shaena'e Moore (Direct Hit) Theme: Egotistic Hero * Shino Kuribayashi - Stephanie Wittels (Awakening Fistfight) '''-E- '''Theme: Warera, Daisante! * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) Theme: With Yuruyuru * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Monochrome Illusion) Theme: From Shadows and Mirror Mirror * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent) Theme: Jiriki Hongan Revolution * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) '''-E- '''Theme: Bye Bye Yesterday * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (EXCALIBUR!) Theme: Rin's Melody * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla) Theme: Hallelujah * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee (Covering Fire) Theme: Sung by a Cold * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) Theme: Masshiro no Page * Julian Chase/Miranda Worth w/h Yasamin Madrani, Valentina Romanyszyn and Ichigo - Michael B. Jordan/Dakota Fanning, Golshifteh Farahani, Asia Kate Dillon and Brittany Lauda (Quadriple Holon Finish) Theme: Belgrade/Odds and ends * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Hyper Sleeping Knight) Theme: My Independent Destiny * Yuuki Konno - Erica Mendez (The Guild's All Here) '-E- '(inc.) Theme: Liberty Rosario * Darkness - Cristina Vee (Sharpening Swordstorm (w/h Megumin & Kazuma)) Theme: Darkness' Theme/Everyday Delusions * Goku - Sean Schemmel (ULTRA Super Saiyan!) Theme: Goku's Theme (DBFZ) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (Yang Rush) Theme: I Burn * Yuuri/Chito - Juliet Simmons/Cat Thomas (Catastrophe) Theme: Moving, Moving * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista Barrage Storm) Theme: Clarity * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Super Guided Gadget Air Cannon) Theme: Doraemon's Theme * Llenn - Reba Buhr (Operation Overdrive) Theme: Meteor * Akko Kagari - Erica Mendez (Shiny Rod) Theme: Hoshi Wo Tadoreba (Follow the Stars) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair, Sonny Strait, Stephanie Young, Eric Vale, Patrick Seitz (Straw Hat Pirates) Theme: Luffy's Theme/We Are! * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Silver Strain Legends (w/h Red Clan)) Theme: Song of the Cat/Cold Room, One Person * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton, Erica Mendez (Beehive) Theme: Heart Pattern/Trick Box * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Grand Triggered) Theme: Cry Max do Heijitsu * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren Rush) Theme: Helpless World * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum 2.0) Theme: Aile * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) Theme: Question * Naruto Uzumaki - Malie Flanagan (Send in the Clones) Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon (Pair-Up (with Shino)) Theme: Mori no Shinkokyuu * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Drag Knight Harem Attack (w/h Airi, Noct, Tilifur and Shalice)) Theme: Wyvern Knight * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn (Elite Upgrade) Theme: Nui Harime's/Elite Four's Themes * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) Theme: Illya Medley * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) Theme: You Say Run! * Ochako Uraraka - Luci Christian (Zero Gravity/Meteor Shower) '''-E- '''Theme: Ochaco * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) Theme: Perfect Time * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran (Rose Dragon of Thorns) Theme: It Looks Like the Dawn * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Witch Climax) Theme: Philosophy of Dear World * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa - Megan Shipman, Amber Lee Connors, Margaret McDonald, Elizabeth Maxwell (Bringing Comic-to-Life) Theme: Memories * Mordred - Erica Lindbeck (Rebellious Fury) Theme: The Knight of Rebellion * Astolfo - Faye Mata (Casseur de Logistille) Theme: Knights' Pilgrimage * Jeanne D'Arc - Erika Harlacher (La Pucelle) -E- Theme: Prayer * Alice Zuberg - Kayli Mills (Bind of Amayori) Theme: The Osmanthus Blade * Tony Tony Chopper - Brina Palencia (Devil Fruit Pirate) Theme: Tony Tony Chopper's Theme * Cameron McCloud - Maisie Williams (Holon Aggressive Mod Assault) Theme: Weight of the World * Yume - Jeannie Tirado (Brave Huntress) '-E- '(inc.) Theme: Knew Day * Maiko Ogure - Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Begin of the Beginning) (ext.) Theme: Dramatic Specialization Type One-Star Goku Uniform * Ene - Leah Clark (Blindfold Gang Blowout) (ext.) Theme: Headphone Actor/Ene's Cyber Journey * Selesia Upitiria/Meteora Osterreich/Rui Kanoya/Hikayu Hoshikawa/Alicetaria February/Mamika Kirameki - Kara Greenberg, Juliet Simmons, Erica Mendez, Bryn Apprill, Rachel Landon, Michelle Ruff (Creationslash) (ext.) Theme: gravityWall/sh0ut * Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary - Erika Harlacher and Cherami Leigh (The Mighty Battleaxe) (ext.) Theme: Violet Snow * Phosphophyllite - Sarah Weidenheft (Crystal Cluster) (ext.) Theme: Kyoumen No Nami * Madoka Kaname/Homura Akemi - Christine Marie Cabanos, Cristina Vee (Holy Quintet Magical Heaven) (ext.) Theme: Connect * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * Sailor Moon - Stephanie Sheh (Rainbow Double Moon Heartache (w/h Sailor Chibi Moon)) (ext.) Theme: Sailor Moon * Masane Amaha - Jamie Marchi (Witchbladed Upgrade) (ext.) Theme: * Emilia - Kayli Mills (Ice Magic) (ext.) Theme: Stay Alive/Redo * Kallen Kozuki - Karen Strassman (Guren Type-02) (ext.) Theme: * Medaka Kurokami - Shelley Calene-Black (God Mode) (ext.) Theme: * Maka Albarn - Laura Bailey (Soul Eater) (ext.) Theme: * Madoka, Lan and Muginami - Kira Buckland, Sophie Roberts and Karen Strassman (Vox Unit Up!) (inc.) Theme: Try Unite!/Marble * Haru Soramachi/Namino Murakami - Bryn Apprill, Mallorie Rodak (Space Blitz) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) * Makoto Mitsurugi/Makiko Maki - Avery Smithhart, Dawn M. Bennett (Final Blade) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) * Rubi Azumi/Maiko Sakura - Reba Buhr, Juliet Simmons (Fuper Sun) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) Assistants *Sukuyo Mankanshoku (Vulnerable) *Mataro Mankanshoku (Vulnerable) *Guts (KLK) (Vulnerable) *Takaharu Fukuroda (Vulnerable) *Aizenbo Fuguhara (Vulnerable) *Yukio Tonegawa (Vulnerable) *Mary Smith *Yui (Vulnerable) *Eugeo *Incarnation of the Radius *Zorome *Futoshi *Mitsuru *Nana *The Klaxosaur Princess *Nines *VIRM *Lucifer *Michael *Leviathan *Belial *Uriel *Satan *Sariel *Belphegor *Sandalphon *Mammon *Metatron *Beezlebub *Raphael *Asmodeus *Gabriel *Astaroth *Pyrrha and Nora (Vulnerable) *Glynda Goodwitch (Vulnerable) *Salem *Cuchulain (Vulnerable) *Rosalia (Vulnerable) *Sucy Manbavaran (Vulnerable) *Ursula Callistis *Croix Meridies *Oliver (Ni No Kuni) (Vulnerable) *Kantam Robo (Vulnerable) *Lum Invader (Vulnerable) *Beefeater E. Caty (Vulnerable) *Arpeggio La Lelena (Vulnerable) *Giselle (Vulnerable) *Haruka Komi (Vulnerable) *Tatsumaki (Vulnerable) *Nuko (Vulnerable) *Nobunaga (Vulnerable) *Kazuma (Vulnerable) *Yunyun *Wiz *Irina Jelavic (Vulnerable) *Donquixote Doflamingo *Yoruka Kirihime *Sasuke *Yashiro Isana (Vulnerable) *Kukuri Yukizome (Vulnerable) *Vegeta (Vulnerable) *Frieza *All Might (Vulnerable) *Ezekiel (MtVW) (Vulnerable) *Suzu Fura *Sieg (Saber) (Vulnerable) *Joco *Eco (Vulnerable) *Seishuu Handa *Natalia Garnet (Vulnerable) *Sora and Mii-kun (Vulnerable) *Tatsuya and Miyuki Shiba (Vulnerable) *Eiha and Red Dragon (Vulnerable) *Rei Miyamoto * Rin and Finis (Vulnerable) * Ange/Charlotte (Vulnerable) Cameos * Rutile * Cinnabar * Padparadscha * Diamond * Bort * Antarcticite * Amethyst 33 & 83 * Yellow Diamond * Red Beryl * Referenced * Izuru Hitachi * Enju Aihara * Asami Kazari * Haruka Hoshimiya * Kisara Tendo * Mira * Legosi Storyline Italic - Splash Text Introduction, Bold - Final Super-Attacks * Intro: Rex's Ambitious Assignment Chapters (Part 1) * 1. Mission Accepted * 2. Plutonium (Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kuryuin, Aikuro Mikisugi) * 3. The Setup (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki Sketches the Adventure!) * 4. Assistance Interference * 5. HALO Dive (IMAX) * 6. Bathroom Brawl (Mako Mankanshoku, Ragyo Kuryuin, Ram and Rem) * 7. Familiar Faces (Ram & Rem, Aoi, Akko, Julian, Valentina, Yasamin, Yuna and 9'a Returns) * 8. The White Widow (Tomoyo Kanzaki Slows Down to Perfection!) * 9. Attack of the Apostles (Sinon, Leafa, Philia, Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 10. Dealing in Arms * 11. The Hijack Plan * 12. Capturing Solomon (Izuku Midoriya, Meliodas) * 13. The Blood Will Be On Your Hands * 14. Don't Make Me Go Through You (Mural #1) * 15. Mission Termination * 16. The Treacherous Intentions of Villainy * 17. A Painful Betrayal (Mordred Hits the Big Time!) (Asuna Yuuki, Luluco, Saitama, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky) * 18. Tate Modern (Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Klein) * 19. The Tracker Location * 20. Kashmir * 21. Out of the Blue * 22. Catching a Copter and Plane (IMAX) * 23. Mid-Air Fight (IMAX) (' * 24. Two Bombs (IMAX) * 25. Ramming Over (IMAX) '(Tomoyo Kanzaki, Akko Kagari, Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish) * 26. Coming Down the Mountain (IMAX) (''' * 27. Cliff Fighters (IMAX) ''(Astolfo Slashes Out!; Jeanne D'Arc Crosses Over!) ''(Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria Pendragon, Mordred)' * 28. Disablement (IMAX) '(Astolfo, Jeanne D'Arc)' * 29. As Promised (Mural #2) Chapters (Part 2) * 1. Camelot * 2. Arthur * 3. Londonium * 4. Grown Up ''(Shino Kuribayashi Joins the Battle!!!/Medusa Joins the Battle!!!) * 5. The Tell-Tale Story * 6. Vortigern * 7. The Sword in the Stone * 8. In the Dungeon * 9. Stopping the Execution (Alice Zuberg Comes Aboard!) (Shino Kuribayashi, Medusa, Alice Zuberg) * 10. Sir Bedevere and the Hideout (Tony Tony Chopper Turns Over A New Leaf!) * 11. Wielding Excalibur * 12. The Story of Vortigern * 13. The Blacklands * 14. The Vision (Mural #3) * 15. Rebels * 16. Decoy * 17. Chase Through Londinium (Tony Tony Chopper, * 18. The Power of Excalibur (Ochako Uraraka Turns Up the Gravity!; Cameron McCloud Hijacks the Battle!) '(Ryuko Matoi, Ochako Uraraka, Yang Xiao Long, Cameron McCloud) '(Mural #4) * 19. Safe House * 20. Deathly Interrogation * 21. The Lady in the Lake (Maiko Ogure Traps Up!/Ene Steals the Show!) * 22. Negotiating for the Mage * 23. The Giant Snake (Selesia Uptiria/Meteora Osterreich/Rui Kanoya/Hikayu Hoshikawa/Mamika Kirameki/Alicetaria February Draws Near!) '(Maiko Ogure, Takane Enomoto, Selesia Uptiria/Meteora Osterreich/Rui Kanoya/Hikayu Hoshikawa/Mamika Kirameki/Alicetaria February)' * 24. Battling the Blacklegs (Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary Return to Sender!/Phosphophyllite Outshines the Rest!) '(Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary, Phosphophyllite, Cameron McCloud)' * 25. The Mage Tower (Madoka Kaname Joins the Anime House!/Madoka Kaname Recruits...Homura Akemi?!) * 26. Overpowered (Sinon, Mordred, Madoka Kaname/Homura Akemi) * 27. Outcome (Ryuko Matoi) * 28. Knights of the Round Table * 29. Kings and Queens (Mural #5) Chapters (Part 3) * 1. The Cold War * 2. Spies (Yume Gets Locked and Loaded!/ * 3. Chase Through Berlin * 4. Across the Border * 5. Flashback * 6. CIA Recruitment * 7. Joint Mission ('' * 8. In Rome * 9. Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Ready Player One * 2. The OASIS * 3. Halliday's Contest * 4. First to the Key * 5. The Workshop * 6. Wade Watts and the Anime Heroes * 7. Why Don't We Go Backwards? * 8. Copper * 9. Nolan Sorrento * 10. Famous * 11. The Bet * 12. A Date at the Distracted Globe * 13. Ambush! '(Doraemon, Tomoyo Kanzaki)' * 14. Sorrento's Offer * 15. Rigged * 16. Meeting Samantha Cook * 17. The Secret of the Shining '(Karma Akabane)' * 18. Jade * 19. Escape * 20. Meeting Aech, Daito and Sho * 21. The Orb of Osuvox * 22. Hacking the Rig * 23. A Call for Help on Planet Doom * 24. The Battle of the Gunter Armies '(Mordred, Aqua, Darkness)' * 25. First to the Egg! '(Rubi Azumi/Maiko Sakura, Makoto Mitsurugi/Makiko Maki, Neko)' * 26. Storming the Battlements '(Aoi Sakurai, Haru Soramachi/Namiko Murakami, Alice Zuberg)' * 27. Detonation of the Cataclyst '(Ryuko Matoi, Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager)' * 28. Crystal * 29. Parzival, the Heroes, and the Easter Egg '(Chitoge/Tsugumi)' * 30. The Grand Prize Chapters (Part 5) (Entirely Formatted in IMAX) * 1. After the Train! '(Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary;' * 2. Rescuing the Immunes '(' * 3. Close Call * 4. The Whereabouts of Minho * 5. Across the Tunnel '(' * 6. The Last City * 7. The Serum * 8. At the Walls '(' * 9. A Certain Return * 10. Lawrence * 11. Blood Test * 12. A Way In * 13. Betrayed * 14. Regression * 15. Of All the Adventures We Had So Far... * 16. Inside WCKD * 17. Rescuing the Children * 18. Up and Out * 19. Jump! * 20. The Bus * 21. Rebellious Revolution * 22. Outsiders * 23. The Ongoing War '(' * 24. The Turning * 25. Save One or Save All * 26. Fighting Janson '(Haru Soramachi/Namino Murakami, Tony Tony Chopper)' * 27. Change of Heart '(' * 28. Made Sacrifices * 29. Safe Haven * 30. Paradise and the Cure Chapters (Part 6 - Final) * 1. Back on Track * 2. Snowflake * 3. Bridges * Part 1 to 2 - Pasts, Presents and Futures * Part 2 to 3 - The Recruits' Pass * Part 3 to 4 - The Recruits' Pass Vol. 2 * Part 4 to 5 - * Part 5 to 6 - Sub-Storyline (Taking place after Ultimate) * Super Anime Heroes (World of Darkness) Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi, Akko Katsugi, Tsugumi Seishiro, Yuuki Konno, Rui Kanoya * Michelle Ruff - Sinon * Tia Ballard - Zero Two * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager, Melodias * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Jessica Boone - Pina Co Lada * Alexis Tipton - Maria, Chitoge Kirisaki * Christine Marie Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku, Madoka Kaname * Faye Mata - Aqua, Astolfo * Max Mittleman - Saitama * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiriyuin * Laura Post - Ragyo Kiriyuin, Diana Cavendish * Matt Mercer - Aikuro Mikisugi * Stephanie Sheh - Nui Harime, Chito, Neko, Sailor Moon * Patrick Seitz - Ira Gamagoori, Franky * Grant George - Uzu Sanageyama * Sarah Anne Williams - Nonon Jakuzure * Steve Cannon - Hoka Inumuta * Kaiji Tang - Tsumugu Kinagase * Todd Haberkorn - Shiro Iori * Cherami Leigh - Asuna Yuuki, Iris Cannary * Laura Bailey - Shinnosuke Nohara * Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa * Trina Nishimura - Philia * Kirk Thornton - Klein * Jad Saxton - Llenn, Kirie Motoba * Brittney Karbowski - Lelei La Lalena, Luluco, Rimuru Tempest * Michael B. Jordan - Julian Chase * Dakota Fanning - Miranda Worth * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Luci Christain - Nami, Ochako Uraraka *Christopher Sabat - Roronoa *Ian Sinclair - Brook * * Emily Neves - Yuuri, Umaru * Brittney Lauda - Ichigo * Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane * Jeannie Tirado - Kokoro * Bryn Apprill - Miku, Haru Soramachi * Leah Clark - Ikuno, Ene * Matt Shipman - Hiro * Justin Briner - 9'a, Izuku Midoriya * Shaene'a Moore - Hamilton Uno Ror, Tomoyo Kanzaki * Ryan Bartley - Ram, Yuna * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Cristina Vee - Aoi Sakurai, Rei Hoomaru, Homura Akemi * Rylan Strachan - Katsuhira Agata * Cynthia Martinez - Illyasviel von Einsbern * Kira-Vincent Davis - Chloe von Einsbern, Panache Fure Kalgi * Patricia Duran - Bozes Co Palesti * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuma * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Margaret McDonald - Kaoruko Moeta * Elizabeth Maxwell - Ruki Irokawa * Erica Lindbeck - Mordred * Erika Harlacher - Jeanne D'Arc, Violet Evergarden * Kayli Mills - Alice Zuberg * Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper * Maisie Williams - Cameron McCloud * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Maiko Ogure * Kira Buckland - Madoka * Sophie Roberts - Lan * Karen Strassman - Muginami, Medusa * Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen * Meg McClain - Rachel Gardner * Christopher Spielberg - Rex (President of the Super Anime Heroes Organization) Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie and Guy Ritchie * Co-Directed by Steven Spielberg, Wes Ball and David Leitch *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, J.J. Abrams, Tom Cruise, Jake Myers, Dwayne Johnson, Steve Clark-Hall, John Davis, Lionel Wigram, Akiva Goldsman, Joby Harold, Tory Tunnell, Beau Flynn, Wes Ball, Wyck Godfrey, Marty Bowen, Lee Stollman, Ellen Goldsmith-Vein, Joe Hartwick Jr. *Co-Produced and Co-Written by Chris Morgan *Co-Written by Daniel Casey, John Gatins, Zak Penn, Ernest Cline, Lionel Wigram, Joby Harold, T.S. Nowlin and Drew Pearce *Composed by Various Artists, Lorne Balfe, Daniel Pemberton, Alan Silvestri, John Paesano and Tyler Bates Music Tracks * Sirius; ambiguous; Sorry I Can't Be A Good Child; New World Symphony; Before My Body is Dry; Blumenkranz; Hymn; Flower Wreath; Light Your Heart Up; Till I Die; Dramatic Specialization Type One-Star Goku Uniform; Nui Harime's Theme; Elite Four's Theme; Hallelujah; I Want to Know; Suck Your Blood; (KLK) * crossing field; INNOCENCE; Dream World; Overfly; Adamas; Iris; IGNITE; courage; Startear; No More Time Machine; Shirushi; Seperate Ways; Swordland; She Has to Overcome Her Fear; SOLITARY BULLET; Sky the Graffiti; smile; sorrow; My Independent Destiny; With My Friend; Liberty Rosario (SAO) * Meteor; Falling Star; To See the Future; Independence; Pilgrim; step, step (SAO - GGO) * Catch the Moment; Break Beat Bark!; delete; longing; smile for you; Ubiquitous dB (SAO - OS) * This Will Be the Day; Time to Say Goodbye; When It Falls; Let's Just Live; The Triumph; I May Fall; Gold; Red Like Roses; Red Like Roses Part II; Wings; I Burn (Remix); All Our Days; Die; Dream Come True; Shine; Sacrifice; I'm the One; Divide; Armed and Ready; All That Matters; All Things Must Die; Boop; Caffeine; Cold; From Shadows; This Time (From Shadows Part II); I Burn; Ignite; It's My Turn; Mirror Mirror; The Path to Isolation (Mirror Mirror Part 0.5); Mirror Mirror Part II; Neon; Smile; Rising; Trust Love, ? (RWBY) * Kiss of Death; Torikago; Midsummer Moment; Beautiful World; Alone; Escape; Darling (DitF) * disillusion; Sparkling Tears to the Stars; The Forest Where you Were; Hikari; Tomorrow with You (F/sn) * Shiny Ray; MIND CONDUCTOR; Follow the Stars; Transparent Wings (LWA) * fantastic dreamer; Little Adventurer; Everyday Delusions (KoSu) * The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist; I'll Find It Before the Stars for You; Embrace Your Sorrows (OPM) * Redo; Paradisus-Paradoxum; STYX HELIX; Stay Alive; Dream of Buddha; Wishing (R:Z) * LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME; Beginning Speed (KizN) * GATE: It's Like Dawn; Prism Communicate; GATE II: Surpass the World; Itsudatte Communication (Gate) * What do you Mean?; The End of a Dream is Always the Alarm Clock!; Get Out of My Way!; Ora wa Ninkimono; I Want You; Tobe Tobe Onei-san; Sorrowful Songs; Pleasure; Leisurely De-o!; Hapihapi; Hey Baby; T.W.L; Mountain Range of Hopes; 100 Percent for You; Let's Sing a Song; I Want to Be Sorry; Why; Reggae; Party Join Us Great Strategy; Shin-chan Ondo; Boys Be Brave, Let's Hold with a Broom; Depending on What I'm Tackling; Suki Suki - My Girl; Goodbye Thank You; Kyou wa Date; Cheer Up Please; I Love You At All Times; Nichuu no Fantasy: Taiiku wo Yasumi Onna no Ko Hen; Song of Oh My God with Mama; There's a Sharp Joy When You Are Here (CSC) * Youth Savage Theory; Self-Reliance Revolution; Hello, shooting star; QUESTION; Bye Bye Yesterday; Damaged Moon; The Day When I Can Meet You Again (AC) * Struck By a Headwind; OVERDRIVER (RW!) * Gotta Find That Dragon Ball!; Mystical Adventure! (ENG and JPN versions); I'll Give You Romance (ENG and JPN versions); The Blue Travellers; DragonBall Legend; Wonderland; Aiming for the Best; Red Ribbon Army; Muten Roshi no Oshie; Son Goku Song; Wolf Hurricane; DragonBall Z Theme; Rock the Dragon; Cha-La-Head-Cha-La; We Gotta Power; (DB) *Memories; I Can't See You (CG) *OVERLAPPERS; You Gotta Love Me! (WSBBC) * The Song of a Hero's Fate; ASH; Desir; KOE (F/A) * Headphone Actor; Ene's Cyber Journey; Artificial Enemy; Yesterday Evening; Kisaragi Attention; Moon Viewing Recital; Song with My Friends; Fantasy Forest; Marry's Fictional World; Night Tales Decieve; Brave Boy; Never Lost Word; Blindfold Chord; Lost Time Memory; Transparent Answer; Heat Haze Daze; Konoha's World Situation; Outer Science; Summertime Record; Ayano's Theory of Happiness; Additional Memory (MA (KP)) * gravityWall/; NewLook; sh0ut; Rubicon; world Etude; (R:C) * Violet Snow; (VE) * Connect; (PMMM) * *Try Unite!; Marble; Hello!; Jersey-Bu Tamashi!; Flower In Green; Wasurenaiyo; Symphony reloaded (LTFOR) * Special Sightseeings (Story Bridges Only) * Land of the Dead (Coco) * Crait (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Metropolis (Justice League) * Wakanda/Asgard (Thor: Ragnarok/Black Panther/Avengers: Infinity War) * Los Angeles (2049) (Blade Runner 2049) * Haddonfield (Halloween) * Vancouver (The Predator) * Outlook Hotel (Doctor Sleep) Haru/Namino's Outfits * Eugeo * Saitama * Ange * Charlotte * Luna (Konosuba) * Alice Zuberg * Airi Arcadia * Eugeo * Umaru * Aikuro Mikisugi * Shuuya Kano * Vegeta Makoto/Makiko's Outfits * Subaru Natsuki (ext.) * Bercouli (ext.) * Mary * Arpeggio La Lalena * Shino Kuribayashi * Lisesharte Atismata * Rin (Lost Song) * Finis * Sinon * Seishuu Handa * Yukiko Kanzaki * Integrity Knight * Shintaro Kisaragi * Konoha * Kukuri Yukizome * Zero Ruby/Maiko's Outfits * Platy * Akane Shinjo * Amanda O'Neill * Koyume Koizuka/Tsubasa Katsuki * Captain Kuro * Artoria Pendragon * Marry Kozakura * Krillin * Raphtalia * Honey Kisaragi Alternate Outfits * Ryuko Matoi dons her Senketsu Senjin armor, regular Senketsu armor, synchronized Senketsu, normal Senketsu uniform, pajamas, street wear, cloak and school raid outfits. * Sinon dons her Alicization (Solus), GGO, SAO, ALO and regular outfits. * Zero Two has an alternate version of herself as a disguise (the early concept design; dark hair and different uniform) that she can don, alongside her casual, Strelizia, beach and mechsuit outfits. * Ruby Rose can don her Beacon Academy, Volume 2, V4-V6 time-skip and V7 Atlas outfits. * Kirito Kirigaya can use his Alicization, SAO, GGO, Alfheim, Ordinal Scale and regular outfits. * Artoria Pendragon dons her Arthurian knight and regular outfits. * Amanda O'Neill dons two witch uniforms, regular, and Appleton uniform outfits. * Aikuro Mitsugi wears his regular and teacher disguise outfits. * Mako Mankanshoku wears her regular, business, nightgown, one-star uniform, two-star uniform, school raid, nudist gear and normal Senketsu uniform outfits. * Aqua wears her regular and bedtime outfits. * Saitama wears his superhero, regular and pajama outfits. * Miku wears her casual, Argentea, beach and mechsuit outfits. * Satsuki Kiryuin wears her Junketsu Kisaragi, Junketsu Override, regular Junketsu armor, normal Junketsu uniform, former uniform, normal Senketsu uniform, nudist gear and dress-jacket outfits. * Philia dons her SAO, ALO, GGO and regular outfits. * Leafa dons her Alicization (Terraria), ALO and regular outfits. * * Hiro can wear his casual, mechsuit, and beach outfits. * Yuna dons her Ordinal Scale, SAO and regular outfits. * Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee wear their Beacon Academy, Volume 2, V4-V6 time-skip and V7 Atlas outfits. * Nagisa Shiota wears his regular and Assassin outfits. * Barazo Mankanshoku wears his regular, nightgown and business outfits. * Julian Chase, Yasamin Madrani and Valentina Romanyszyn use their regular, Vanguard and body suit outfits (Julian's as blue; Yasamin's as yellow; Valentina's as purple), while Miranda Worth uses her regular, Vanguard and camoflague battle suit outfits, and Ichigo uses her casual, Delphinium, mechsuit and beach outfits. * Asuna Yuuki uses her Alicization (Stacia), SAO, ALO, GGO, Ordinal Scale, Alicization nightgown and regular outfits. * Yang Xiao Long uses her Beacon Academy, Volume 2, V4-V6 time-skip and V7 Atlas outfits. * Darkness uses her knight armor, formal and regular outfits. * Kokoro wears her casual, Genista, mechsuit and beach outfits. * Llenn dons her GGO, Alfheim and regular outfits. * Ikuno wears her casual, Chlorophytum, mechsuit and beach outfits. * Izuku dons his normal and costume outfits. * Meliodas dons his normal and Demon mode forms. * Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruko and Ruki can don their casual, comic-book outfits (respectively, a princess and Wing-V for Koyume and Tsubasa), and school uniforms (for the latter two). * Tomoyo Kanzaki wears her school, hero and casual outfits. * Mordred uses her knight armor, armorless and regular outfits. * Alice Zuberg uses her knight armor, armorless, nightgown and regular outfits. * Tony Tony Chopper uses his regular, timeskip, Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Dressrosa, Whole Cake Island, Wano Country and Ice Hunter outfits. * Cameron McCloud wears her regular, Vanguard and green body suit outfits. * Maiko Ogure wears her regular and Senketsu outfits. * Ene uses her cybertechnical, -in a day's-, and classical designs, as well as her regular Takane Enomoto form. * Selesia Uptiria, Meteora Osterreich, Rui Kanoya, Hikayu Hoshikawa, Alicetaria February and Mamika Kirameki wear their creation-world, real-world, beach and summer outfits. * Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary wear their casual, Memory Doll, bedtime, hospital, military, uniform, Gaiden and movie outfits. * Phosphophyllite uses her normal and post-winter designs, as well as some minor changes for her arms or legs as alternatives. * Madoka and Homura use their magical girl forms and school uniforms as their outfits. Madoka can also use her Goddess form and bedtime outfit as apparel, while Homura can also use her Rebellion school uniform (her hair braided and wearing glasses) as well as her Demon form as apparel. * * Yuuri, Chito, Nui, Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu and Shiro do not have additional outfits, but may or may not include accessories. Murals Anime Hero Titles * '''Ryuko Matoi (Let's Go!)' * Sinon (A Quest to Seal the Darkness) * Zero Two (I Found You!) * Ruby Rose (Huntress Clash) * Kirito Kirigaya (Journey to Alicization) * Artoria Pendragon (Another Sword, Another Legend) * Amanda O'Neill (Witchcraft Smash) * Nagisa Shiota (Fighting for the Assassin) * Pina Co Lada (A Kingdom of Dragons) * Aqua (Home to this Wonderful World!) * Saitama (Up Close and Personal) * Mako Mankanshoku (Mako's Nightmares) * Leafa (Wisdom Prevails) * Philia (Masquerade) * Aikuro Mikisugi (Life-Fiber Journey) * Miku (All Original, All First) * Satsuki Kiryuin (No Damsel in Distress) * Asuna Yuuki (Hey There!) * Ragyo Kiryuin (The Good, the Bad and the Evil) * Klein (Fire in the Darkness) * Katsuhira Agata (Colorful Kiznaiver Plan) * Shinnosuke Nohara (A Long Legacy) * Hiro (Stamen Control) * Darkness (Magic, Sacred Powers and Masochism!) * Diana Cavendish (Soar Above the Darkness) * Hamilton Uno Ror (A Journey of Swords) * Ram & Rem (Twins Takes Two!) * 9'a (Sympathetic Scuffle) * Lelei La Lalena (The Special Region Warriors) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee (Two Sides of the Same Coin) * Yang Xiao Long (Anger Rumble) * Goku (At the Speed of Sound) * Rin Tohsaka (Elements! Magic! Magecraft!) * Barazo Mankanshoku (I'm Gonna Win!) * Yuuri & Chito (Apocalyptic Explorers) * Julian Chase/Miranda Worth w/h Ichigo, Yasamin Madrani and Valentina Romanyszyn (The Future Protectors) * Kokoro (Counter Encounters) * Aoi Sakurai (Security and Service OSP) * Doraemon (Unusual Expressions) * Yuna (Sword Art Song!) * Llenn (The Teamwork of Courage) * Akko Kagari (Reunited Roster) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky (Mistake to Underestimate) * Neko (Strain Feline Powers Activate!) * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro (Flirtatious Smash) * Luluco (One Space After Another) * Eren Yeager (Vigorous Training) * Ikuno (Your Turn, Ikuno!) * Kaede Kayano (A Little Divine Intervention) * Karma Akabane (Created Warriors) * Naruto (Ageless Classic) * Rory Mercury (A Path of Heroes) * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi (Arrows and Spells) * Lux Arcadia (Witness the Bahamut's Power) * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori (Satsuki, Can You Hear Me?) * Illyasviel & Chloe von Einsbern (Ruby, Scarlet, Kaleidostick) * Izuku Midoriya (Seeking a Battle) * Meliodas (Holy Knights? Not Interested.) * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti (Between White and Black) * Maria (The Requiem of Fallen Witches) * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa (An Incredible Comic-edic Journey) * Tomoyo Kanzaki (Superhuman Represent!) * Mordred (It Can't Be! Demons!) * Astolfo (Apo-calypta) * Jeanne D'Arc (Hero Echoes) * Shino Kuribayashi (Fight as One) * Medusa (The Great Venom Given Form) * Alice Zuberg (Super Integrity Class) * Tony Tony Chopper (Best Doctor in Town) * Ochako Uraraku (Red-Hot Love) * Cameron McCloud (Burning Mecha-Pilot Spirit) * Maiko Ogure (New Dawn) * Ene (Viruses) * Selesia Uptiria/Meteora Osterreich/Rui Kanoya/Hikayu Hoshikawa/Alicetaria February/Mamika Kirameki (A History of Heroism) * Violet Evergarden & Iris Cannary (Perfect Partners) * Phosphopyllite (The Gemstone of Heroes) * Madoka Kaname/Homura Akemi (A Magical Legacy) * * Madoka, Lan & Muginami (Heroes of Color) * Relationship Patterns * Ryuko Matoi, Goku, Maria, Eren Yeager, Lelei La Lalena, Mako Mankanshoku, Hamilton Uno Ror, Katsuhira Agata, Yuuri & Chito * Kirito Kirigaya, Ragyo Kiryuin, Julian Chase w/h Ichigo, Valentina Romanyszyn and Yasamin Madrani, Luluco, Yang Xiao Long, Philia, Ikuno, Asuna Yuuki, Illyasviel & Chloe von Einsbern * Sinon, Alice Zuberg, Ram & Rem, Astolfo, Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Aoi Sakurai, Yuna, Jeanne D'Arc, Llenn * Artoria Pendragon, Koizuke Koyume, Chitoge Kirisaki, Nagisa Shiota, Cameron McCloud, Medusa, Meliodas, Barazo Mankanshoku, Karma Akabane * Aikuro Mikisugi, Kokoro, Pina Co Lada, Izuku Midoriya, Klein, Rory Mercury, Mordred, Shino Kuribayashi, Ochako Uraraka * Ruby Rose, Aqua, Miku, Naruto Uzumaki, Leafa, Tuka Luna Marceau, Panache Fure Kalgi, Darkness, Kaede Kayano * Amanda O'Neill, Saitama, Rin Tohsaka, Satsuki Kiryuin, Diana Cavendish, Tomoyo Kanzaki, Nui Harime, Akko Kagari, Hiro * Zero Two, Monkey D. Luffy, Lux Arcadia, Doraemon, Neko, Tony Tony Chopper, Shinnosuke Nohara, 9'a * Ryuko, Kirito, Sinon, Artoria, Aikuro, Ruby, Amanda, Zero Two, Mako, Aqua, Saitama, Miku * Maiko Ogure, Ene, Selesia Uptiria, Meteora Osterreich, Rui Kanoya, Hikayu Hoshikawa Alicetaria February, Mamika Kirameki, Violet Evergarden, Iris Cannary, Phosphophyllite, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, ?, Crossover-ships * SAHU x Comic Girls * SAHU x When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace * SAHU x Fate/Apocrypha * SAHU x Mekakucity Actors (a.k.a: Kagerou Project) * SAHU x Re:Creators * SAHU x Violet Evergarden * SAHU x Land of the Lustrous * SAHU x Rising of the Shield Hero (outfit only) * SAHU x Puella Magi Madoka Magica * SAHU x Cutie Honey (outfit only) * * SAHU x Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne * SAHU x Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash Trivia/Plot Points * This installment has every character in the Super Anime Heroes series, and also the most in the series so far. * There are over 50 action battles in total, more than any other installment in the Super Anime Heroes series. **As for the musical score pieces and songs, there are over 175 compositions in all eight parts, with anime themes and inspired scores ranging to roughly 600 in total. * Characters like Ram and Rem, Aoi Sakurai, Akko Kagari, Julian Chase, Valentina Romanyzsyn, Yasamin Madrani, 9'a, and Yuna that appeared in earlier stories will return in Part 1 throughout the entire story. *Takes place three weeks after the last installment, Super Anime Heroes (New). *Ruby Rose will have the same nightmarish dream that Ethan Hunt has in the start of Part 1; in which a nuclear explosion detonated in Ethan's private wedding and Solomon Lane saying 'You all should have killed me', and Ethan and everyone of the anime heroes (excluding new ones featured) but RWBY were killed and engulfed in the nuclear blast; but as the blast was about to reach team RWBY trying to escape, both she and Ethan wake up from these events, revealing they were all just a dream. *Mordred, one of the new characters introduced in this installment and a character from the Fate/Apocrypha series, appears as a major antagonist at first in Part 1, but is later defeated by Artoria, Rin, and new anime recruits Astolfo and Jeanne in Part 1's climax, surrendering in the process and then reforming, joining the group on their journey for the remaining seven parts and furthermore. *New characters to the anime crossover series will be introduced during the story, from Parts 1 to 3. **From the start to the climax of Part 3, the five characters introduced are chosen by Rex in the story, who believes by the phrase, 'the more the merrier'. *In Part 4 during the Jade Key challenge, the High Five and all the anime characters face a part where they need to jump over the green void with the dancing zombies. The ones who came last are Mako, Eren, Klein, Lelei, Katsuhira Agata, Hamilton, Izuku, Ochako, Meliodas, Makoto, Cameron, and Maiko O., while most of them made it over. **After the speech scene in Part 4, while anime characters such as Mako M., Nui H., Mordred, Satsuki, Maiko O., Philia, Miku, Jeanne D'Arc, Tony Tony Chopper, Ochako, Cameron, Tomoyo, Lisbeth, Shinnosuke N. and Eren go help Samantha/Art3mis disable and destroy the Orb of Osuvox, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito and the rest of the anime characters are going to help Wade/Parzival lead the battle for the OASIS at the time. **The final battle in Part 4 would also feel like the final battle of Avengers: Endgame, but still with Ready Player One elements. **Every assistant is used for the climatic battle of Part 4, will all be associated with the avatars, and will all not be harmed by the Cataclyst. Final Super-Attack Facts * This is the first installment for Aoi, Akko, 9'a and Yuna to have Final Super-Attacks. * Some Final Super-Attacks for characters Barazo, Kirito, Eren, Goku, Zero Two, Naruto, Shinnosuke, Aqua, Darkness, Ragyo, Klein, Asuna, Rin, Kokoro, Doraemon and Ichigo (who integrates back into her team (Julian/Miranda, Yasamin and Valentina) have slight changes to their Final Super-Attacks from Super Anime Heroes (New). For characters from Super Anime Heroes (Brink), Aoi and Akko, their Final Super-Attacks were greatly altered for this installment; and for those from Super Anime Heroes (Assault), 9'a and Yuna, they are given new Final Super-Attack abilities. * Sinon, Aikuro, Philia, Leafa, Blake and Weiss, Nagisa, Aoi, and Yang's Final Super-Attacks make complete changes in this installment. * Amanda, Diana and Akko's Final Super-Attacks change from Shiny Arc to Shiny Rod. * Kirito Kirigaya and Eren Yeager's Final Super-Attacks have very familiar fighting similarities, with both having the word 'rush' at the end. * Ryuko Matoi and Katsuhira Agata's Final Super-Attacks are very similar. * Zero Two and 9'a's Final Super-Attacks both have familiar fighting similarities. * Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka are the only anime heroes to have two Final Super-Attacks. *Astolfo and Jeanne D'Arc's Final Super-Attacks both have familiar similarities. *Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper's Final Super-Attacks both have familiar similarities. *Lux, Neko, Aqua and Darkness have a few more added characters from their respective animes in their Final Super-Attacks.